


Hiding

by Artemis_Egeria



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Deleted Scenes, F/M, Ficlet, Infinity War Feels, Pain, deleted scene speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Egeria/pseuds/Artemis_Egeria
Summary: On a darkened street, Wanda Maximoff and the wounded Vision attempt to hide from Thanos' brutal allies. (Blu-ray Deleted Scene Description)





	Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> I am eagerly awaiting the blu-ray release for this deleted scene, the gag reel, and of course, the beauty and pain that is Scarlet Vision in this movie. I just wanted to see how close I could get to what the actual content is.

Vision looked away from her and then turned his head back, still grimacing in pain. “I’m beginning to think that we should have stayed in bed.”

Despite the direness of the situation, she smiled slightly at him. “It was your idea to leave the room.”

He made a visible effort to unclench his jaw. “A poor decision on my part, but you were in need of nourishment.” He reached out to touch her face, but even that small movement elicited a hiss of pain. He reflexively lowered his arm back to his side. 

Her thoughts whirred, wondering how she could hide them or move them without notifying the strange creatures of their presence. She tried to lift him slightly with her powers, but he groaned loudly before looking at her guiltily.

They hunkered down further against the building, and she put her hand on his shoulder. “Next time I’ll be sure to get enough groceries, so we don’t have to leave the bed once.” She eased herself into his mind. He tried to block her from feeling his wound, but she encouraged him to let her in. She barely held back a gasp as she felt a corresponding pain, not only in her side, but throughout her whole body. She immediately withdrew, so that she could function properly. 

He managed to clutch at her hand and whisper, “Wanda, if you leave now, you may be able to get a head start. I’ll hold them off as long as I can.”

“I’m not leaving you. We’re not out of time yet.” She could feel him urging her to run away with his mind, having given up on speech, but she only squeezed his hand harder. 

They had no more time to argue when the blue-tinged alien came into view.


End file.
